The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors that use compensation loops to enhance electrical performance and/or to improve thermal management.
Electrical connectors are commonly used in telecommunication systems. The electrical connectors, such as modular jacks and modular plugs, provide an interface between successive runs of cables and/or between cables and electronic devices in such systems. These connectors have contacts which are arranged according to a known industry standard such as Electronics Industries Alliance/Telecommunications Industry Association (“EIA/TIA”)-568. These connectors have traditionally been used for data transmission, wherein the contacts of the connectors transmit data signals therebetween. There is a growing trend toward using these types of connectors in Power-Over-Ethernet applications, wherein power is transmitted between the electrical connectors.
Due to increases in data transmission rates in telecommunications systems, the electrical performance of the electrical connector is effected by crosstalk. Prior art techniques have focused on modular jacks and on arranging the contacts within the housing of the electrical connector to provide compensation for the crosstalk. However, controlled positioning of the contacts is difficult to achieve in manufacture or assembly, and the electrical connectors tend to have a high amount of variation between different electrical connectors. Additionally, electrical connectors that are used in Power-Over-Ethernet applications carry current through the contacts, which may damage the contacts during use, such as by overheating the contacts. A need remains for an electrical connector that compensates for signal degradation and/or thermal degradation.